


an embarrassing mistake

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vibrators, no beta we die like men, smut with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: An invention of Miu's goes wrong and she and her three crushes end up in a very embarrassing situation. Luckily, she makes the most of it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Akamatsu Kaede, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	an embarrassing mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles lmao 
> 
> boy it's a good thing that Miu's name isn't too long because I was worried I was gonna go over the character limit for tags
> 
> also all the ships with these 4 are good. irouma? valid. irumatsu? valid. sairuma? valid. saimatsu? valid. oumaede? valid. saiouma? VALID. so i just combined all the ships like the multi shipping piece of shit i am *finger guns*
> 
> this takes place in an AU where the killing game doesn't start but everyone's still trapped in the school, bc honestly, no matter how kinky you are i don't think anyone's gonna want to do anything naughty when their classmates are dropping like flies

Miu Iruma was known for being loud, rude, and above all, _extremely_ perverted. So it was no surprise that an invention of hers would turn out to be something straight out of a hentai, but this was a new record even for her. As she found herself ensnared in the contraption's many appendages, she admitted to herself that perhaps this was a bit much, and maybe she should've toned it down a _little_ , because now, she was completely trapped, and was desperately trying to keep herself from moaning with every little movement she made. 

"You made a _tentacle_ machine? That secretes aphrodisiacs?" Kaede said incredulously as she, Kokichi, and Shuichi entered Miu's research lab, as they'd been concerned about what all the noise and shouts of "YES, YES, HOLY FUCK, YES!!" were about. Although, she thought, considering it _was_ Miu, perhaps she should've expected something lewd, but she certainly hadn't expected the other girl to be completely naked, tangled up in tentacles with ones up her ass and pussy, extra ones attached to her nipples with suckers, and moaning like she was in a porno. 

"Jeez, Miu, I didn't know you watched that much porn," Kokichi snickered. "A normal person would never get an idea as _disgusting_ as that! But I guess for a bitch in constant heat like you it makes sense."

"Shut up, ya fuckin' shota virgin," Miu snapped, trying her best to keep from moaning. Every word Kokichi spoke made her feel warmer and warmer, and combined with the overstimulation from the robotic tentacles, she was about to orgasm any minute. 

Kaede reached her hand forward, hoping that maybe she could help untangle Miu, but a tentacle reached out and grabbed her instead, ripping off her shirt and vest and exposing her large, perky breasts. 

God, _those things are **huge**!_ Miu thought, her mouth watering. Luckily for her, the machine seemed to read her thoughts, and pressed Kaede closer to her, the pianist's breast being shoved into her mouth. 

"M-Miu!" Kaede moaned softly as Miu sucked on her nipple. "O-Oh my god!" As she said this, another tentacle reached up her skirt, pulled down her panties, and started to stroke her clit, causing her to make a lewd expression that wouldn't look out of place in a doujinshi. 

"Kaede!" Shuichi cried out, grabbing her arm and attempting to pry the tentacle off of her, but, predictably, one grabbed him as well, except this time, it decided to take Kokichi, too, and soon, both boys were completely nude. 

Kokichi leaned in and gave Shuichi a sloppy kiss, reaching his hand down and stroking the detective's large cock as he did so. 

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi exclaimed, a little surprised, but Kaede turned around slightly (as best she could with her tit in Miu's mouth and a tentacle between her legs) and gently pinched one of his nipples. "F-fuck..." 

Kokichi, being the least ensnared, managed to turn around so his ass was facing Shuichi, and wiggled it temptingly. "C'moooon, Shumai, don't you wanna fuck me? I'm yours for the taking, you know!" Shuichi couldn't tell whether this was due to the aphrodisiac fluid the tentacles secreted or whether it was just Kokichi being Kokichi, but either way, he was definitely aroused.

He found out that he could manipulate the tentacles somewhat by moving his hips, and although it didn't do much, he was able to align himself so that his cock was positioned near Kokichi's hole, and he began to thrust inside slowly, giving Kokichi's firm, plump ass a light, playful smack as he did so. 

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Miu exclaimed, referring to Shuichi being able to control the tentacles. 

"The real question is how you built this thing and didn't know how to control it," Kokichi replied, the breathy, panting, and absolutely _needy_ tone of his voice undercutting the snarkiness of his retort.

"When I move my hips in the direction I want to go, it moves me there a bit," he replied. Miu tried it, and sure enough, she was able to maneuver herself so that she was lying on her back, legs spread wide. She removed the vibrator from her pussy, and soon she was lying there with a blissful expression and a very horny Kokichi eagerly licking her clit. 

Kaede tried it, and was able to move so that she was sitting on Miu's face, moaning beautifully as the inventor ate her ass.

"A-Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!" Shuichi cried out. From the sensation of Kokichi's tight, warm ass around his cock, to the sight of Kaede sitting on Miu's face, it was just too much, and he felt himself blow his load inside Kokichi, the cum leaking out of the supreme leader's ass. As soon as he did so, he felt himself dropped onto the ground. 

"Ouch!" he said. 

"Wait! How'd you get this thing to let you go?" Kaede asked. 

"I think once you orgasm, it drops you!" Shuichi explained as he rubbed his sore bottom, feeling somewhat guilty, as Kokichi would undoubtedly be feeling _much_ sorer there when he was done. 

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cuuuuuum!" Miu shouted, as best she could with her voice muffled by Kaede's round, soft buttocks. Sure enough, as soon as she did, she was let go, and swore loudly when she hit the ground.

That left Kokichi and Kaede, and Kokichi moved so that his cock was inside Kaede's pussy, thrusting and thrusting until he emptied himself inside her. He too was dropped to the ground, and immediately made his way over to Shuichi, gently rubbing the taller boy's butt, clearly aware of how much it must've hurt to be dropped on the floor, as he'd been dropped too. 

The last one to cum was Kaede, and she did so loudly and beautifully, her juices dripping down her stocking-clad legs. She managed to land on her feet, most likely due to the fact that she'd seen the other three get dropped and so knew what to expect, and helped Miu get up. 

"Thank you, Miu," she said, gaining an incredulous look from the other girl. 

"What do you have to thank me for, Kaeidiot?" Miu replied. "I ended up getting you and Pooichi and shrimp-dick all get fucked by tentacles!"

Kaede frowned at the nicknames, and Miu made an apologetic face. "Sorry. But still, my point stands. What the fuck did I do that's worthy of a thank you? It should be me thanking you guys for getting me out. Although, of course, I'd've probably figured it out myself if you idiots had left me alone. I _am_ the gorgeous girl genius, after all! But at least I did get eaten out...and holy fuck, those tits of yours..."

"I agree with Kaede," said Shuichi. "I-It was very nice doing this."

"I guess you're not as bad as I thought, Miu," Kokichi admitted. "But if you don't let us all clean up and cuddle in Shumai's room, then you're still a bitch after all!" Pretty much everyone in the room could sense, however that there wasn't much truth behind the latter statement. 

"Sure," Miu said, blushing in a surprisingly adorable manner. "As long as we d-do get to c-cuddle..."

* * *

After the four had cleaned up and were in Shuichi's room, Kaede posed a question. 

"Can we date?" she asked. 

"Who're you asking?" said Miu. 

"All of you guys," she answered. "You're really nice, and even though we're trapped here, and even though there's this awful killing game, at least it hasn't started yet, and you all are really important to me. Promise me, you guys, that if it _does,_ you won't kill anyone, and we'll try to find a way out together, okay? It's hard, but we have each other, and I really, really care about all of you."

"I like that idea too," said Shuichi. "I've never dated anyone before, so it would be nice to have partners. And more people investigating together means there's a bigger chance we'll find a way out, and if we all promise not to kill anyone, then that means that one-fourth of the students can be eliminated as suspects, which would make any investigations-" he caught sight of Kaede's upset expression "- _if_ they do have to happen, which I don't think is likely-a lot easier."

"Nishishi! Shumai's always so serious!" Kokichi laughed, kissing his new boyfriend on the cheek and playfully ruffling his hair. "Can't we just cuddle without talking about stupid stuff that's not even gonna happen?"

"You're right," Shuichi said. "I'm sorry if I made any of you worry..."

"It's fine," Kaede said. "Like I said, we have each other, and tonight, let's just cuddle and not worry."

"Goodnight, Kaede, goodnight, Shuichi, and goodnight, Miu," Kokichi said sleepily, yawning adorably as he snuggled closer to Shuichi. Kaede rested her head on Shuichi's chest, and Miu curled up next to her. The prison school could wait. Tonight, they were happy.


End file.
